eescfandomcom-20200213-history
Aencipe:Aencipe:Daria Adelle
Name: Daria Adelle Race: Human Gender: Female Age: 18 Eye Color: Blue Hair: Brown, straight and waist-length. Height: 5'7" Typical Outfit: Shimmering blue silk robes with golden trim, a modest brown beret, with a matching brown undershirt and shorts-like undergarment. Also wears a monocle on her right eye. Body: 3 Mind: 6 Soul: 6 HP: 45 EP: 60 (+25 for spells only) ACV: 5 (6 with magic) DCV: 5 (6 vs. Ranged) SV: 9 -Abilities- Extra Defenses, Level 1 Ranged Attack: Magic, Level 1 Special Movement: Balance Special Movement: Fast Ranged Defense: Personal, Level 1 Armor, Def-10 (From Equipment) -Grimoire Ijswelt- Weapon Level 3(15 damage) Shield level 2(+2 DCV or +4 damage reduction) Special Defence: Freezing cold(Can't freeze to death) Resistance +1 Mind Shield +1 Light footed (Can skim across ice, snow, rough terrain.) Torrential Winter Slag Pages: 2 Turns to cast: 1 EP: 20 -The sky darkens and the wind picks up. Frozen hail and snowy stones begin falling from the sky, pelting the enemies fiercely. Targets 100 Meters away in a 10 Meter area are bombarded in frozen hail and stones, causing a base damage of 40. Targets are frozen in place, taking a -3 on attacks, cannot defend, and cannot do complex gestures. The ice has 10 HP. Floe Encase Pages: 3 Turns to cast: 3 EP: 25 -An Icy fog rolls in. The ground gathers frost, though not enough to be slippery. The earth shakes and rumbles. In a flash of frosty blue, the enemies are encased in ice, and then double encased. The targets acn be up to 100 Meters away in a 10 Meter area. The base damage is 20 + 20 (40 + ACV x 2).Targets are encased in ice, taking -3 on attacks, unable to defend, and cannot use complex gestures. The HP of the ice is 40. Ballistae of Thule pages: 6 Turns to cast: 5 EP: 40 -The wind picks up and swirls around the caster. The air behind the caster begins to freeze. Water droplets are sucked into the area and frozen. Giant frozen icicles begin to form behind the caster, sharpening and hovering. The spears are then launched with piercing force towards the targets. The targets may be up to 500 Meters away in a 10 Meter area. The spell grants a +6 to attack roll. The attack does a base of 50 damage. Every 3 the attack beats the defence of the target by causes an extra 50 damage. -Skills- Acrobatics, Level 1 Flexibility/Contortionism - Body Architecture, Level 3 Structures - Mind Area Knowledge, Level 3 Aencipe - Mind Biological Science, Level 3 Ecology, Monster Identification, Monster/Exotic Animal Physiology - Mind Climbing, Level 1 Climbing - Body Cultural Arts, Level 3 Aencipe-local Legends, Relic/Item Identification - Mind Demolitions, Level 1 Magic, Safe/Limited Demolition, Against Subterranean Structures - Mind/Body Etiquette, Level 3 Nobility - Mind Navigation, Level 1 Underground - Mind Occult, Level 3 Magic, Monsters' Magic, Magic Theory/Magiscience - Mind Wilderness Survival, Level 1 Underground - Mind -Inventory- 25 Shells Catalyst Bracelet, Adventurer's Kit, Chain Charm, Dark Tentacle Remains